Drifted Apart
by atemfan1
Summary: Revised. YuseixOC We just,went our ways, you know?


At first, it was just me and him, then more came just when we were doing better, so we drifted apart.

How? How did it happen? Did it take a week, a month, a year? Or was it the second I first saw him?

But at that time, I knew what was going on, I was falling for him. Why? His golden rimmed hair that defied the laws of physics? Or those deep pools of blue eyes I could get submerged in if I am not careful. His skills in mechanics?

The answer is, all of the above and more. And now, the truth is,

I had fallen in love with him . I _was_ in love with him and yes, I am using this past tense how? How was my love for him fading away? His gifts as I called it, his marks. Itried to help, I couldn't understand the immense pain that he went through. Andthe other mark; that wrongly identified him as, a criminal. And it all changed, it was a thank you for the both of us. It all changed, the day he beat, ' The King '. But it was not over. In fact, it wasjust the beginning. Him, The King, The Witch, The Child , they suffered. And the witch seemed to to have a great devotion to him, and so did he. I interpreted it as, a relationship I could never understand. As a result, it turned me into a mere a cheerleader, it was another word for a person who does, _nothing_.

So one day, I decided I did not want to be the cheerleader anymore.

* * *

I walk groggily out of bed as my mouth sneaks out a few yawns. bring my breakfast to the living room. I got comfortable so I can watch today's pro league duel, and the minute I grabbed the remote, was the minute-it happened. A flat envelope was swiftly slipped under my door. carefully pick it up, and coughed out at paper.

And the black ink revealed my oppritunity, to lose my job as the cheerleader.

_Dear Respected Duelist,_

_Your dueling skills has impressed as of today,we have considered you into joining_

_the pro the world,bringing your marvelous talent with you are to_

_accept this invitation,your plane leaves advise you to not waste this once_

_in a lifetime chance._

_Gratefully hoping,_

_The Pro League Staff_

The next thing I know, I am packing my bags and stuffing them into a vehicle.

Tomorrow, it was tomorrow. Today was my last day to be their cheerleader. And as of now,I am knocking on the child's door. Her sibling invites me in. And because of him, I met them. The first group I wanted to say goodbye to. Their comments were better listened to me , and they enjoyed it.

"So,were are you heading now?" The boy asked.

"Around the world, inside and out." Was one of my worst replies.

"Why? Will you ever come back? Don't you care about us?"The child made my thoughts race.

"Of course. And I do care about you guys, and don't you ever think anything different." My motherly tone took over,it was one of the reasons these kids liked me so much.

"Will you ever come back?" The boy was getting serious, It was a strange tone for him.

"I don't 's time to say our goodbyes." I said calmly.

"Goodbye, we love you." They said in unison ,emotionless.

"Luna, Leo, don't forget me okay, I love you, bye"

I gave them a reassuring hug , but it may be their last from me. They were up deep in a river of tears as I shut their door.I took a deep breath, and went out to see someone else, The _Witch_.

* * *

"Why? Will you ever come back? Don't you care about us?"The witch asked, I felt I was going to here those words allot today.

"I do care.I just need a break." I replied.

"Well, all I have to say is, you have been my best female Allie, and that will never change."

The witch could not talk any longer. "Goodbye Aki , don't forget me." I whispered.

I hugged her, she did not hug back, but I know that she wanted, and that's what mattered.

* * *

" Well, you seem happy about my leave." I say rudely

"Well, can you not care about us any less!?" The ex-king sheered.

"Oh I do care , but you should respect me a little more, I'll be in the big leagues soon."

"Well, be safe And good luck." His voice sounded much more relaxing to hear.

"Later Jack, don't forget me." Was my last response as I called Blister.

"Hey, what's up, goin' to the pros?" He said with no hello.

"Yeah, hey do you know where, _he_ is?"

"Taking a ride, his runner always comes first, ya know?" Blister responded.

"Sure, well, bye, I guess, don't forget me okay?"I--_he_ didn't need me anyways.

I held my ticket as if it was gold. I picked up my carry on and walked into the terminal hallway.

But would I ever return from my travels? Did I want to? I took a single step forward, then that's when I heard my name being called out.

"Hey, were are you going?" His masculine voice asked me.

"Dueling in the pro leagues." Was my curt response.

"Why? Will you ever come back? Don't you care?"He chimed.

"Uh, yeah I do care. Was I your cheerleader all this time if I didn't care?"I say coldly.

"Cheerleader? Who ever called you that?"He said.

"No one. I just am and everyone knows that." I say with no emotion.

"Are you coming back?" He says with a hint of sadness,which was,unusual

I ponder that for a for a for him I had to think this hard."You tell me."

I go on my way. As I make it to my final destination, I stick my hand out to the door.

But he, took my hand pulled me kissed me passionately, I always thought that this would never happen. It lasted a second, but to me and him it was forever. He broke us apart and he made me stare in his eyes. I had to concentrate to just to make sure I could not get lost in them.

"Are you gonna stay of go?" He questioned, in his usual serious tone.

"Maybe." It was a confusing reply,for both me and him.I make my way to the door to the plane"Good-bye Yusei, I love you and everybody else and don't-."

"Forget you, never, that's impossible. "Yusei finished for me. "I love you too." Was the last words I hear him spit out as I shut the door. At that time, pro leagues now, Yusei, later.

* * *

And in time, I came back. But not just for him, but for everyone else. But not as their cheerleader, but as their friend, their Allie, and for a special one, their true love.


End file.
